The present invention generally relates to a folding imaging apparatus and, in particular, a foldable image acquisition apparatus having multiple modes of operation and, preferably employing self-developing film.
A variety of foldable photographic apparatus, especially of the self-developing type are known. Typically, such apparatus have a plurality of interconnected housing members mounted for movement between a folded inoperative position, and an unfolded or erect operative position. Examples of such cameras are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,810,211 issued to Wareham et al; 4,387,978 issued to Pizzuti; 3,832,726 issued to Finelli; 5,027,142 issued to Douglas; 5,151,728 issued to Hendry et al.; and, 5,687,411 issued to Matsuzaki et al.
However, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved foldable multiple mode imaging acquisition apparatus which is operative in either a folded or collapsed mode and an erect or unfolded mode.